Talim Med
by healylite
Summary: AU-ish, in which Alvin is a classmate of Jude's in Fennmont's med school.


So...I don't know how class is actually like in med school...Anyway I wrote most of this randomly a while back and just finished it up today so I hope it's ok because I didn't really proofread..

Talim Med

Jude sat towards the back of the lecture hall, taking notes every time he thought the professor said something important. Normally he'd sit in the front row, but his "far cooler" friend, Alvin, flat out refused to sit up there. And let's face it, lectures with Alvin were way more interesting than lectures without Alvin, so Jude usually gave in.

Alvin was a 26-year old man, who somewhere down the line, decided that medical school was his calling in life. He didn't speak much about it, but he said something about a sick mother and the ordeal inspired him into medicine. He also said that it was a breeze to get into schools with a sob story like that, and would laugh heartily and call Jude gullible when he was suckered in to the story. They were paired off in one of their labs and hit it off since. Jude, on the other hand, was the son of two doctors. It was either go to medical school, or be kicked out of the house and disowned. He couldn't say he particularly had a drive for it, but it was true that he was incredibly gifted at only 15 years of age.

"Hey, psst. Jude." Alvin was leaning back in his chair, arms crossed. His notebook was completely blank; Jude almost cared enough to ask him why he bothered to bring it to class. Almost.

"Yeah?" replied Jude, still note-taking.

"That girl in the front, brown hair, ponytail? She's pretty cute right?"

"A-Alvin. Dude- pay attention."

"Come on. You were checking her out as soon as class started!"

Ah. He noticed. Jude put down his pen, and scanned the front row for the girl. "Well can you blame me? She's freaking hot! Do you think I should ask her out after class?" He scratched his head nervously. "I mean, she's totally in my league right? I think? Maybe? I think I should go for it."

Alvin grinned. "I dunno, man. At least she won't catch dorkitis from you, considering she already has it."

"Pshh." A symptom of dorkitis was obviously sitting at the front.

Alvin laughed quietly to himself, so as not to attract the professor's attention. "Hah! Dorkitis! I'm brilliant!"

Jude smirked. "You're going to be an awesome doctor, you know that? So what about you? Like anyone?"

Alvin looked disgusted. "They're all little kids like you. I'm just going to wait until I graduate from this dump." A dreamy expression started to appear on his face. "Then I'll be surrounded by hot nurses aalll the tiimee."

"I don't know, the receptionist seems to be pretty into you," pointed out Jude. "She's pretty hot too…" He developed the same dreamy expression.

"Mr. Mathis!"

Jude immediately straightened in his chair after hearing the Professor's voice. "Y-yes sir?"

"If you perform a spirit arte here," he said, pointing at a model of the human body. "Will its range of effectiveness spread over here, or up here?"

Jude stared at the model blankly. When did they start going over that? "Uh. I dunno."

The professor sighed. "Come on, Mathis. This is going to be on the exam. It seems you're having some trouble keeping up. Please see me after class."

Jude slumped down. _Excellent_. He glanced at Alvin, who was looking down at his notebook (which was still blank). The professor probably couldn't tell from the distance, but Jude could see that he was busy smirking.

The rest of the class was rather uneventful. Alvin threw a few jokes in Jude's direction, but the teen wasn't that amused. After class, Jude dragged himself down to see the professor.

"I have to say, Mathis, you're one of the brightest students I've ever taught. But lately your attention seems to be slipping. Graduation's just around the corner. I'd hate to see your grades suffer—hey Alvin. The usual place?"

"You know it!" Alvin had apparently slunk up behind Jude, who nearly jumped at his voice. The man threw a casual arm over Jude's shoulder and threw the professor a wink. "Hey be easy on the kid, Matt. You know how it is at his age. He actually has a date after this, any chance of letting him go?"

Jude turned completely red. "A-ALVIN!" _Matt? Alvin? The usual place? _

The professor laughed heartily. "Oh to be young again…Alright Mathis, you're off the hook. Just try not to let your grades fall."

The professor stayed behind to pack his things while Jude and Alvin left the lecture hall. Alvin crossed his hands behind his head and looked up, a little bored. "You'd best run along, kid. You can still catch up to Mrs. Dork if you're fast enough."

"Damn you Alvin!" grumbled Jude as he ran off.


End file.
